


Fate brings us together

by KumiLovesRoulette



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Dubious Consent, Google translate most of the fic, M/M, PWP, Setsugetsuka AU, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-18 07:30:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19329946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KumiLovesRoulette/pseuds/KumiLovesRoulette
Summary: The Goddess sent down three of her disciples: Snow Queen, Moon Rabbit and Flowers Spirit to lead the people, gradually creating a solid 3-legged stance of three important forces: Snow clan – noble royalties, leader of all, descendants of Snow Queen; Moon clan – sacred servants to the Gods, the voice of people, descendants of Moon Rabbit; Flowers Clan – head of the underworld, the forces in the dark, descendants of Flowers Spirit. All three clans are always in harmony, bringing thousands of peaceful springs to Shining Kingdom, until...





	1. [1] First night

**Author's Note:**

> A dumb trash created for the sake of filling up TokiOto tag. I don't know English and English doesn't recognize me so prepare for both huge and small stupid mistakes.
> 
> Beware of the warning tags. I don't want to make any of the readers uncomfortable. Thank you for reading!

Once upon a time there was a beautiful kingdom named Shining, the land of romantic love songs protected by the Goddess Muse, rich resources, its people had a happy and wealthy life. The Goddess sent down three of her disciples: Snow Queen, Moon Rabbit and Flowers Spirit to lead the people, gradually creating a solid 3-legged stance of three important forces: Snow clan – noble royalties, leader of all, descendants of Snow Queen; Moon clan – sacred servants to the Gods, the voice of people, descendants of Moon Rabbit; Flowers Clan – head of the underworld, the forces in the dark, descendants of Flowers Spirit. All three clans are always in harmony, bringing thousands of peaceful springs to Shining.

This perfect alliance suddenly collapsed when Music Fairy appeared, because everyone wanted to own The Fairy full of talents for themselves. Civil war broke out, the Goddess Muse became angry, punished the clans by three curses and sealed the Music Fairy in the ground. She left an oracle: "When the three clans get united again, the Music Fairy will be freed, the curses to the descendants will be lifted, Shining will be able to return to be as prosperous as before."

The heads of the clans also wanted to carry out the oracle, but something happened one generation after another, making their relationship more and more distant, forever frozen in place and could not be progressed. Until the current 38th Snow clan, the elders in the clan urged their leader to take the initiative to re-establish the alliance with the heads of Moon clan and Flowers clan to improve the situation because the news from the kindom border is not very positive. Other kingdoms are plotting things against Shining, Shining would be in danger if it continues to conflict on the inside.

The head of the Snow clan decided to hold a meeting between the clan representatives to settle the alliance, although the start was smooth but the ending was still in tension. The discord between high-level representatives is too big, even though among them there are people who grew up together. In the end, everything went into a dead end.

 

[1] First night

Ichinose Tokiya sighed as he walked along the glass-covered road decorated with numerous elaborate patterns, following a servant leading the way ahead. The place surrounded by ice is the noble royal palace of Snow clan, though magnificent but too cold to enjoy. Tokiya has been accustomed to this cold since a very young age because of those coldly emotionless eyes around him, looking at him like a statue on a high place or just a stone on the side of the road. In Snow Clan, things like warm feelings are luxurious. In this huge palace are there any places where spring ever came across? He heard his grandfather said, in the old days when Shining had really been "one", the palace had always been warm with spring breeze. Will that day ever come back?

The blue door opened, two persons were sitting inside. Tokiya bowed slightly to the person sitting on the high seat of the main hall, nodded to the person sitting on the left and slowly sat down on the opposite chair. The person above after drinking all the tea from the cup raised his head, he wanted to say something but still hesitated.

"Camus-sempai, is something bothering you?" - Hijirikawa Masato, who is sitting on the opposite of Tokiya speaks. Masato and Tokiya are the same age, they become Camus’s subordinate together under the command of Camus’s respectful sister – the 38th generation of the Snow clan – Queen Silver, so it can be said they are quite closed.

Camus put down his teacup, tilted his head against his left hand, pale blond hair swaying with every movement. His eyebrows were wrinkled as if he was brooding a difficult problem. This gesture is rare in Camus, making the atmosphere in the room even more tense.

"The Queen sent a messenger, she and the heads of Moon clan and Flowers clan have agreed to come to a decision, each clans will send a representative to the remaining two clans to learn from each other, seeking ways to unite the three clans. The Queen appointed two candidates from the main lines with high social status: Hijirikawa family and Ichinose family. I don't see any problem if I let the two of you go to the Moon clan, but one of you must go to the Flowers clan – that's not what I or any of you want to happen.”

Tokiya understands Camus’s worries. Representing sounds like an honor, but actually just a form of a hostage, even if they are treated badly, their clan wouldn’t dare to say anything, the three legs situation do not allow a single leg to fight alone.

People from Moon clan are gentle and kind, there are only some problems with Aijima-san who has a bit of conflict with Camus-san and a somewhat noisy and troublesome leader of the clan. The Moon clan is not a bad place to visit.

Flowers clan, on the other hand…

Sometime he wonders if the Flowers clan was born to be the oposite of the Snow clan. They always seem to be filled with the heat of spring. Their flame of unrestrained enthusiasm burned the essence of Snow clan – the clan which take the mind and discipline as the core. On the day of the meeting, Tokiya was also able to "comprehend" that blazing fire.

That person - the one who’s about to succeed the Flowers clan, Ittoki Otoya, only met his eyes for less than two seconds and he already rushed to smash every invisible wall between the two clans and hugged him like a close friend. No, at Snow clan, even close friend wouldn’t do things like that! He had been frozen on the spot for too long that when he came to his senses and was about to stab him with an ice knife, another one from the Flowers clan had already pulled Otoya out.

Even after that there was a chaotic battle, the clans spat at each other with both old and new conflicts, but Tokiya absolutely could never forget that person’s flaming hair, those eyes wide open, gazing at him, glittering like beautiful gems, gems which were made from the purest materials—

 _Wait. What was he thinking?_ Probably because of the magic from the Flowers clan. That clan is famous for its enchanting tricks, especially owning the infamous red light village. He definitely shared the same traits as them. If he or Hijirikawa-san go there, the chance of coming back unharmed is very low.

Masato in the oposite side is also lost in deep thought. The three of them are men of few words, each pursues their own thoughts so the room becomes more and more silent. Camus dismissed them after the sunset, told them to discuss about the problem later.

\---

Tokiya felt tired after the bath, he really wanted to come back to his beloved room and continue his precious book, however the uninvited visitor changed his plan. Tokiya knew that someone had entered his room, they were hiding somewhere and he would definitely pull their neck out, freeze them then drop from high above to let their body shattered.

Tokiya gathered energy in the palm of his hand, preparing an ice sword to defend himself. As he stepped into the middle of the room, a strange scent passed through stimulating his sense of smell. Flowers fragrance. The Snow clan palace has winter all over the year, no flowers can survive. To decorate the royal garden, the Queen sent people out to freeze different kinds of flowers and brought them in. How can frozen flowers still have scents? Then, this uninvited guest is definitely from the Flowers clan, only them could have this scent around their bodies. When _he_ hugged him, this scent also filled the air…

Tokiya swung his hand, pointing the sword to the black shadow on his left. The black shadow raised both hands to signal surrender, accompanied by a stupid smile that he hated so much from that day – the shameless person who made an embarassing act in front of everyone.

"Ehehe, Tokiya don't be so scary~ I came here completely with a peaceful goodwill!"

 _How on earth did they choose this idiot who lost his fearful nerve to be the next heir of the Flowers clan?_ Such important person dared to come here, snuck into the palace, even if he’s killed now the Flowers clan couldn’t say anything because he was the one trespassing in this palace. Is something wrong with his head?!

Tokiya sighed then held the ice sword at Otoya's neck more tightly.

“May I ask what is the successor of the Flowers clan trying to do here this late?”

“Don’t be so formal, just call me Otoya! I come because I have something to talk with Tokiya alone!”

If it was someone else, Tokiya would have immediately killed him on the spot. Only a fool would believe such excuses. But Otoya is not someone else. _Only because he’s an important person_. Tokiya nodded to himself, removed the sword and crossed his arms waiting for Otoya to continue.

Otoya didn’t expect Tokiya to believe him so quickly, he hadn't even prepared to muster up his courage. _Be a real grown-up man!_ Ranmaru-sempai's words echoed in Otoya’s head, he gripped Tokiya's shoulders tightly, caught him by surprise.

“Tokiya! Let’s have sex!”

“Huh?”

This is the second time in his life that Tokiya was "frozen" in place. He is a member of the Snow clan, only he can freeze others, how the hell does that person – an outsider freeze him every time they meet?! Even so, Tokiya still doesn't react, especially when the other’s face is turning into such a delicious shade of red. _He swears he didn't think Otoya was cute_. Not at all.

“It’s a very long story! In short, I need to make Tokiya mine even if it’s just for one night!”

_Click click click._

Tokiya's brain continues to send slow reactions to his body. What did he just say? Sex? Make him his? Those vulgar words which Tokiya never expected anyone to dare spit out in front of him. His mind was screaming at him that he should quickly pull out his sword and stab the one in front of him to purify the atmosphere. But, somewhere at a small corner deep in his mind is whispering, it makes him look down at the chest exposed in the charming kimono of the opposite person, some indecent images start to appear in Tokiya’s head.

_Why is it so hot suddenly?_

Tokiya unconsciously loosened his collar with his hand, his body was reacting strangely. His vision became also a little blurry, sweat flowed from his forehead. What–

“Ah, time’s up! Don't worry, it's just a little dizzy~ ”- Otoya is giggling like a child. He took out a small container of medicine from his pocket, the medicine box was giving off a sweet scent. The scent suddenly got stronger made Tokiya unsteady, he fell forward –  into Otoya's arms. The medicine box fell to the ground tinkling, carried Tokiya's senses along. His face was buried deep in the hollow of Otoya's neck, he took deep breath as Otoya’s scent helped him relieve the heaviness in his chest. His arms hung around Otoya's waist, clinging tightly to his black coat. Otoya pats Tokiya's back and whispers sweetly: "It's okay, I'm here".

“The first time I saw Tokiya, I had thought how such a beautiful man could exist? Everyone from the Snow clan are beautiful too! But you were the most special, because your eyes when you saw the elders dissatisfied with each other shone a sadness, that was when I knew our ideals were the same, and when you looked at me, I knew I had fallen in love. I'm sorry for using the worst way but I don’t have enough time anymore!”

Otoya raised Tokiya's chin, put a light kiss on it. He was a bit clumsy as if he’s not familiar with kissing, trying to become better. But Tokiya's body is not so patient, he thrusts his tongue deep into Otoya's mouth, sweeping everything. Otoya was surprised, the posture suddenly changed, and now he could only hold onto Tokiya's shoulder while Tokiya squeezed his mouth so he could get more.

“Ngh… ugh…”

Feeling breathless, Otoya tried to break out but couldn't, Tokiya's arms were as hard as ice, locking him into his hot body. Tokiya hugged Otoya while moving until Otoya's feet touched the edge of the bed, the two fell into the soft white mattress. At this moment his lips were released, he tried to inhale to get the air that had been taken away, unawared that his jacket and pants were stripped off, leaving only the white lace top. He lifted his eyes to see that Tokiya was taking off his shirt, his dark, sweaty hair covering half of his face, he stroke his hair back, exposed his high forehead and eyes filled with desire. Looking at Tokiya from this angle could kill hundreds of fragile hearts – Otoya is no exception.

The stinging pain on the top of his head pulled Otoya away from the immersion in Tokiya's erotic image. A hand was clutching his hair, pulling him back, revealing more of his neck and collarbone at Tokiya's eyes. Tokiya swallowed his saliva, the blue in his eyes flashed with strange light.

“You dared to wear this revealing thing when come to that large clans meeting? Just a thin coat outside?”

Tokiya couldn’t take his eyes off the thin shirt that is sticking on Otoya. The two pink heads were clearly visible on the surface as if they’re begging to be touched. The lower part of the shirt was slanted, revealing a solid body. The other hand does not hold Otoya's hair is moving down his body, touching every corner. Tokiya pinched one of the nipples as he buried his face in the soft white neck, constantly licking, biting, leaving a series of marks and stains on Otoya’s skin.

Otoya trembled with each bite, his hand clinging to the bed like trying to hold on to his senses, his lips was constantly moaning. His bottom was starting to get wet, he needed to be freed by Tokiya. He grabbed the hand that is touching the breast, pulled it down to touch the bottom.

"Want me to help you down here?"

Tokiya smirked, stopping Otoya's gesture. He wouldn't let him have what he wanted so easily, even though his body was screaming to take the body underneath him quickly. However, Otoya's actions have never been in Tokiya’s calculation.

"No… not... there!" - Otoya turned, covering the erection and revealed his toned buttocks. His legs part, guided Tokiya’s hand to the depths that had been expanded. "Here ... I had already prepared ... hurry up Tokiy— AHHHH !!!!!!!!!!"

A large hot object stabbed straight into Otoya causing him to scream, he came immediately, tears of pleasure flowing down his cheeks. It was too big for Otoya's preparations that made him feel like he was torn apart. So tight but Tokiya didn't let Otoya get used to it, he immediately moved like he wanted to make Otoya shout more. One of his legs was placed onto Tokiya's shoulder, making it easier for him to move, thrusting deeper, faster and faster. Pants and filthy sticky sounds filled the room. When Otoya came the second time, he was filled with Tokiya's semen.

"Tok— AAA!!!!!!!!!!"

Otoya, who had not been able to recover yet, was pressed face-down on the bed, his waist was pulled up, Tokiya's hot penis did not know when had regain its hardness immediately entered. Otoya's sensitive body after coming twice being unbearable, he cried out loudly, the air in his chest was also robbed through every stabbing from the person behind him. His braid hair was severed, so they fell apart, tattered on his back and the bed sheet. Tokiya pulls that part of the hair, causing Otoya to tilt his head back.

"Haa ... you’re reacting like it’s your first time... how many people has this lecherous body already stained?"

“Aa... Ah! No it’s not— AHHH !!!”

Tokiya's other hand grabbed Otoya's little boy, rubbing constantly. Feeling both the front and the back stimulated all of Otoya's senses, he groaned Tokiya’s name as if it was the only thing he could pronounce.

The inner tightening of Otoya when he came made Tokiya unable to restrain himself, once again filling Otoya with his lust. He bent down to bite and leave marks from his shoulders to the back, like a wild animal sipping its prey. His mind has completely disappeared since Otoya "surrendered" himself, now he just wants to take over and enjoy the flawless body beneath this body as much as possible, making him cry more until he completely belongs to him.

"...Tokiya ... why are you... getting big again already..."

Tokiya gritted his teeth, possessiveness took over, eliminating all of his senses. He pulled Otoya up, so he could thrust in further in the new position. Otoya screamed louder, that hard thing went too deep this time, his vision turned white. He could not control his body anymore, let Tokiya continuously raise and lower his body as much as he likes, saliva was dripping out because he could not close his mouth. He was trying to take in the air which was being robbed mercilessly.

He didn’t how many times he had come, how many times Tokiya had come inside him. When Tokiya let go of Otoya, he lay down on the bed, his arms and legs were not able to move at all. Tokiya came inside so much that his stomach swelled, each line of semen kept dripping from his legs. He felt the something heavy lying down next to him, _perhaps Tokiya was already tired_.

But no.

Tokiya was lying on his back and pulling Otoya up again, lifting his semen-filled buttocks onto the hard erection, continuing to attack. This posture is also face to face, Otoya thought that he might die several times with how Tokiya took his breath both above and below.

_People who usually restraints themselves like Icchi could be very dangerous when they’re pushed the right button._

Stupid Ren, if you know that then don’t give such a powerful medicine!

\-------

By the time Tokiya regained his consciousness, the person beside him had disappeared, leaving only the mess on the crumpled bed sheet. Tokiya blushed a little when recalling the scene last night, but then smirked as well. He has decided.

After bathing and dressing, he went to meet Camus.

_Otoya ... I am look forward to our next meeting._


	2. [2] The second flowers season

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Every life of a Flowers clan leader only has two seasons of flowers. When your mother died, the rain of peony flowers lasted for a month, sowing the land with its small seeds. They grow with every step of your footsteps, and they have gotten this big already.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only the usual warning. I let Otoya has his father by his side this time.
> 
> Thank you for the kudos!

[2] The second flower season

Otoya struggled to lean against the side of the carriage, every moves made him frown in annoyance. His abdomen has not recovered yet, the semen inside has been steadily dripping down along the damp legs. Ren sat opposite him, watched him and kept giggling.

"Bear with it a little more, I will help you after we get out of the Snow clan’s territory".

"You are still laughing?! Do you know I almost died several times last night?!”

Ren hugged his stomach and laughed hard. Otoya blushed, folded his arms and turned to the side, sulking. Ren laughed for a while then calmed himself down, said seriously:

“You can’t blame me, I don't understand him as much as you do. I just heard that the Snow clan was an exalted, old-fashioned group of people, restrained themselves carefully, even spouses were not too intimate with each other, so I chose the type with a strong dose so as not to waste this trip." He winked at Otoya. "To be fair, you had got what you wanted, I finished my mission, it’s killing two birds with one stone."

The "two birds" that Ren mentioned is the main purpose of this trip.

Otoya is the only son of the leader of the Flowers clan, he must take on his father’s role in the future. The Flowers clan is a flashy frivolous place, where the pleasure and joy have no end, its red light village is not only famous for the beautiful people but the mecca of illegal transactions as well as the secret intelligence department of the Kingdom.

The situation in Flowers clan is complicated like that, there are many issues intertwined, so their leader beside having outstanding talents must also be knowledgeable about life, good at communicating and arrangements. The marriage between Mitsuo – the 89th Leader of the Flowers Clan and Geisha Kotomi gives Flowers clan a heir with the smile brighter than the sun, his looks and talents are exceptional, the atmosphere surrounded him easily attracts people. Whether it was due to his nature or the Leader was too overprotective that he grew up in this place and still be innocent – not a bad thing but also the only weakness that could knock him out of his heir position.

A few days ago, Leader called Ren alone to discuss the matter, he asked Ren if it was okay to dismiss Otoya's inheritance then. Ren was a bit surprised, were there any fathers who wanted to stripped of his own son’s rights as he was, but then realized that the Leader's real intention was to let Otoya free. However, the relationship with the Snow clan and Moon clan is tense, other kingdoms are now planning to attack Shining, the argument of who will inherit the clan will only cause more chaos.

Mitsuo sighed then said "You are the only one I could rely on now". Ren scratched his head, _he made me do the hard work again_. Leading that naive boy into “the adult’s world", forcing him if he couldn’t be convinced, it was Mitsuo's task entrusted to Ren.

Ren got out of Mitsuo’s quarter and began thinking, what should he do? Otoya definitely will not accept, the boy has already been injected into the head "only do it with the one you love" thing, he will not have sex with just anyone, but the Leader only gave him 3 days. Throwing Otoya in the middle of a hungry “wolf pack”? That way is the fastest, but how could he do that!

While Ren was struggling a lot in his head, he found the target in the main flower garden. The boy was embarrassed talking to _Ran-chan_ , Kurosaki Ranmaru – the Leader’s right-hand man.

"Ranmaru-sempai, I just—"

"Are you worthy of being a man?! Worthy of being a Flowers clan member?! If we love someone, we confess, we attack and then seize them, not being a coward like this!”

Ren was standing on the edge of the wall, an indecent smile started growing on his face. He waited for Ranmaru to leave before suddenly appearing behind Otoya, patted his back startling him. Ren grinned:

"Where do you want to go now? The Snow clan or the red light village~?"

\----------

Otoya also remembered that time, he blushed even more. He did not hesitate to answer the Snow clan, didn’t even wait for Ren to open his mouth before urging him to go. The sound of pain from his side pulled his attention back, he pouted and rubbed his painful back:

"Thank you anyway, I'm sure father could feel relieved now."

"Not yet, Ikki, you have another training waiting ahead."

"What? What kind of training?”

"The Flowers clan leader must know how to manipulate his sex appeal. You unconsciously used your charming points, it wasn’t a bad thing but in necessary cases it would hinder yourself. Every pleasures you learned during last night have to be remembered carefully, don’t miss even a tiny detail.”

"Pleasures..."

Otoya was embarrassed, he remembered the hot scene last night as his chest was pounding loudly. The wet feeling underneath and the aching body were cheering for that recollection.

"Yes, this face." – Ren brought the mirror out in front of Otoya, let him see his face reflected on it. "Remember, use it, that's enough for your upcoming debut."

\---------------------------------

When the two returned, they were summoned to the Leader's quarter. After arriving in the Flowers clan, Ren had helped Otoya do the "clean up" work, he still walked wobbly but at least felt more comfortable.

"Why are you so late, Otoya?” – Syo, the eldest son of Kurusu family, who is being trained to become the right-hand man of the next Leader, walked closer to Otoya. Otoya flinched, hurriedly pulled up his shirt a bit to cover his neck and chest that was covered with Tokiya's marks.

"It's just a small mission, don't mind it." - Otoya changed the subject, rushing towards his father. "Father, what's the matter?"

Mitsuo's gaze swept a glance at Otoya from top to bottom and then glanced at Ren again, he saw Ren winked then gave a sigh of relief. He annouced:

"I and the queen of Snow clan, the chief priest of Moon clan had agreed to a decision: each clan sent representatives to the remaining two clans to learn about each other, thereby seeking ways to improve the relationship between the clans. Otoya and his right-hand man Syo of course will stay, but Ranmaru and Ren ... ”- He stopped slightly, "I wanted Ren to go to Snow clan because you're the most diplomatic person here, the one who could survive well even in the place where people despite us. But Ren has another mission that he must go to the Moon clan, so Ranmaru will go to the Snow clan.”

Ranmaru wasn’t falter much, probably already knew, nodded silently. Ren received the information later so his response was a bit slow, but he did not object, nodded his head gently.

"Leader, how long will they be away?" - Syo was a little disappointed that he couldn’t take on the task, but he worried about Ranmaru and Ren more.

"The plan is 2 months. Then there will be a second meeting in Muse Square in June. However, the coalition that is trying to cross the Kingdom’s border could attack any time so Ren and Ranmaru, try to complete the mission as soon as possible!"

"Yes."

"Understood."

“You two go back and pack your things. Syo go to meet Ringo to see what to prepare to welcome the two representatives from Snow clan and Moon clan. Otoya, come with me.”

\------------------------

The eastern area of the Flowers clan headquarters is the resting place of the people of Flowers clan, a sacred place protected by the Flowers Spirit. The dying people of Flowers clan will vanish into thousands of flowers petals, following the wind to where they belong, so their graves only have a tombstone, around the grave will be planted the flowers representing them.

Otoya has went through this flower-filled road countless times, he was carried by Mitsuo when he was little, when he got bigger he came by himself. He comes here almost every day. He comes to visit his mother.

"The peony flowers have bloomed this many already." - Mitsuo said after clasping his hands in front of the tombstone, he bent down and stroked some of the flowers growing around. "Kotomi, are you calling me?"

"Father…"

“Every life of a Flowers clan leader only has two seasons of flowers. When your mother died, the rain of peony flowers lasted for a month, sowing the land with its small seeds. They grow with every step of your footsteps, and they have gotten this big already.”- Mitsuo smiles, rubbing Otoya's head. "The second flower season is very close, you know what you have to do right?"

Otoya pursed his lips, swallowed his tears and nodded.

“I could see it, your generation can change this complicated situation. Let go of those resentments and conflicts of the previous life, unite each other's hearts, build and protect our kingdom. Starting from today you will gradually take over my work until my time is over. Do your best, my precious son".


End file.
